Seiken Uragimi
|curse= |abilities= |equipment= }} Seiken Uragimi (...) Appearance Personality History *usual dragon slayer story, taught by dragon, blah *disappearance in the sevens. *Upon joining Dragon Soul, Seiken have committed many crimes that would requires a heavy punishment. He have been charged for killing three Rune Knights and destroying an entire guild by himself. He was also charged for being a nuisance to the Magic Council by interrupting one of their meetings. Equipments Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Extreme Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Assorted Others Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes iron. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic which grants the user characteristics unique to Iron Dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of iron (and, by extension, of steel) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power. It is also stated that the metal produced by this Magic is stronger than normal iron, and is capable of rendering some physical assaults useless. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user to consume external sources of iron to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own produced elements, the user is unable to ingest iron that they themselves create. *'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): The user transform their arm or leg into a large iron club, increasing punching and kicking power. They can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once, are capable of changing the size and length of the clubs they produce at their whim, and are able to detach them from their body. *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': The user sprout a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of their feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, they're capable of remaining suspended and of moving around upside down as if they were walking normally. *'Iron Dragon's Kunai': The user creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): The user transforms their arm or leg into a large, jagged iron blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it potentially deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. The sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output. *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with iron scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron. **'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): The user punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing their punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. *'Iron Dragon's Lance' (鉄竜槍 Tetsuryūsō): The user transforms both of their arms into long iron poles, which the user then utilizes to whip in a circular motion to clear out anything in their immediate vicinity. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): The user turns their arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of iron spears are fired towards their enemy multiple times in rapid succession. The attack is sometimes portrayed with the user extending one arm towards their target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summoning their Magic Seal in front of them, from which the spears are fired. Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by an Iron Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Arts (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): The final art taught to a Dragon Slayer by their dragon parent, this set of techniques is meant to be used on death-situations only as the technique is said to be very destructive to the point of making cities or even complete islands disappear, although that may be not true, it also drains the user's entire magical energy. Ultimate Arts are unique to a certain individual and are more powerful than the Secret Arts. Usually a normal Dragon slayer can have up to one spell which matches the number of their elements, one, even though some can achieve Dual Element Dragon Modes they can't create another spell out of it, with that only the genuine Dual Element Dragon Slayers are capable of doing so. Some Ultimate Arts are so powerful that if they are used in conjunction with Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign, the result of the spell would be an cataclysm although the user is likely to run out of life energy and die. Quotes Quotes by Seiken Quotes to Seiken Trivia *Seiken's appearance is Greed after he took over Ling's body from the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood series. *Seiken's theme, as chosen by the author, is Save Yourself - My Darkest Days. Category:Under Construction Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fairy Tail: Vengeance